The overarching goal of our proposed infrastructure support project is to promote ongoing data collection using a well-established and vital infrastructure in the New Hampshire Mammography Network (NHMN) (statewide mammography registry) so that we can conduct and promote important research designed to understand and address the problem of breast cancer in NH and beyond. The NHMN, which was implemented in 1996 efficiently obtains demographic, risk factor, and radiologic data on ~ 90% of women having mammography in NH, and then links mammographic encounter information to breast pathology outcomes. The registry has matured to a point where expanded use .ofthis resource for additional research is timely, which will depend on continued support of the NHMN infrastructure. Many studies have been conducted using the NHMN and several more studies have been submitted, which will be described later in this application. Our Specific Aims are to: 1) Continue and refine current NHMN procedures, including data collection, pathology linkages, feedback reports to mammography facilities and radiologists, and data submissionsto a centralized statistical coordinating center;and 2) Promote the use of NHMN and Consortium data locally, regionally, and regionally. Enrollment in NHMN involves obtaining women's consent to allow access to their medical records and to having themselves or their primary care providers contacted for detailed information about their health and future research. We have a successful track record of conducting research with women and their healthcare providers, including mammographytechnologists, radiologists, pathologists, breast surgeons, and primary health care providers throughout NH. We propose to use these strengths to advance our understanding of breast cancer detection.